1. Field
The following description relates to wireless power transmitting devices and methods for controlling the same, and more specifically, to wireless power transmitting devices configured to wirelessly transmit power to electronic devices and methods for controlling the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable digital communication devices have become indispensable to people. Customers desire to receive various high-quality services anytime, anywhere, and at a fast speed. Recent development of Internet of Things (IoT) technology bundles various sensors, home appliances, and communication devices into a single network. A diversity of sensors require a wireless power transmission system for seamless operations.
Wireless power transmission is produced using magnetic induction type, magnetic resonance type, or electromagnetic wave type, to remotely transmit power.
Such electromagnetic wave type remotely transmits power. Thus, it is important to determine, within a great degree of accuracy a location of the receivers at remote locations to effectively and efficiently deliver power to these receivers.
In order to determine the position or location of a target for charging, for instance, an electronic device, a conventional electromagnetic wave scheme forms radio frequency (RF) waves in multiple directions, receives information about power reception from the electronic device, and uses the received information to make such determination of the position or the location of the electronic device. However, the formation of RF waves in multiple directions and the reception of power-related information take a large amount of time and power. In particular, high-power transmission before sensing a target for charging is not likely to be done due to harm to humans.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present application.